There are various methods and mechanisms known today for installing monuments in airplanes. Examples of such monuments include lavatories, galleys, closets, purser work stations, video control centers, and crew rests. Prior to installation, a substantial amount of time is needed to prepare the floor with liquid sealants. In this respect, the sealants can decrease corrosion or other damage caused by moisture between the floor and the monument. Thereafter, the monuments typically are aligned with secondary structural members, e.g. intercostals, between floor beams of the floor. In addition, a substantial number of threaded fasteners typically are utilized in combination with the secondary structures for installing the monuments. These known installation methods and mechanisms can be time-consuming and expensive to utilize.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide a monument fitting assembly which substantially decreases moisture traveling from the aircraft floor to the monument and also can be installed onto an airframe in a faster and less expensive manner.